Endoscopes are well-known in the art and are commonly used for numerous medical procedures that involve intubation of the esophagus and gastro-intestinal tract. As such, many devices and accessory instruments have been developed that relate to the operation of an endoscope. One such device well-known in the endoscopic art field is commonly referred to as a biopsy valve.
A biopsy valve attaches to the instrument channel inlet port of an endoscope, and provides sealable access thereto. In the beginning of an exemplary endoscopic procedure, the biopsy valve is attached to the inlet of the accessory instrument channel to close off the channel, and the endoscope is then inserted into a body cavity or lumen of a patient. The body cavity or lumen is then insufflated by the endoscope to improve visualization and to provide a working space therein. In doing so, a positive pressure is created in the body and in the channel. The pressure is retained or held back by use of the attached biopsy valve. At least one opening within the biopsy valve is configured to expand and grip and seal around the accessory instrument shaft when instruments are inserted into the biopsy valve, and to squeegee liquids from the outer surface of the instrument as it is withdrawn. The at least one opening is configured to close when the instrument is removed to prevent insufflation loss.